


Ruins

by ladykatie603



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: 5 to 10 years in the future, AllyCat, Co-Written, Fluff and Angst, LadyKatie, Post Season 4 Finale, Post death of Shredder, Post death of Splinter, TMNT AU, but also very angsty, it will be multiple chapters, its a sort of Ducktales AU, lots of mutants, really sappy, so it's not really ducktales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykatie603/pseuds/ladykatie603
Summary: This is a TMNT story that takes place about 5 years after the Shredder was killed and Master Splinter died. The four brothers have gone their separate ways, each seeking their own place in the world, only to realize they miss the family unit they once had. It's a long journey but it is full of exciting twists and turns along with daring adventures.





	1. The Beginning of the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all love this! My friend and I have been working on this for a while! I'll be posting it in chapters hopefully on a daily basis, if not, every other day or so. This is my first time posting so bare with me :) It will be pretty long but it will be worth the read, trust me! I do not post anything inappropriate so if you are looking for a good clean but angsty read you've come to the right place! ALSO the AU is specifically a DuckTales like theme but not really and at this point mutants roam freely among humans but this causes some issues.

They separated shortly after the final battle with the Shredder. After they returned to the lair, they all realized they couldn't stay, there were too many memories, too much of Master Splinter resided here. Donnie was the first to leave, he couldn't take the quiet that now seeped out of the walls, the inactivity that now engulfed his family. He packed up in the silence as his siblings watched mournfully, as if they were about to lose another loved one. He promised to keep in touch and left without another word. Donnie travelled the globe seeking his fortune and in the process, exposing the existence of mutants. He believed they only resided in New York, but he was gravely mistaken. After his television debut regarding his groundbreaking research and inventions dealing in medical science and engineering, mutants emerged from the shadows all across the globe, surprising the masses. After many years of turmoil, they took their place among humans even though some were still strongly against it. After a few years of world travel learning all he could of everything he could, Donnie settled in a small town called Mutantburg and built a massive estate, filled to the brim with all he had uncovered. But he was not finished yet, no where near finished. He joined a sort of secret society of treasure hunters and adventurers, wanting to have some of his past life re-embedded into his present. But if he was to truly revisit and relive his past, he needed the others with whom he shared it. 

Donnie was pacing the floor of his living room, his friend Rex watching him pace. "Would you just relax? I'm sure they'd want to see you....or at least hear from you." Donnie shook his head. "How would you know? I'm the one who left them! Isn't it my fault that we aren't still together in the first place?" Rex sighed as he shifted on the leather sofa. "Didn't you say you tried to keep up with them?" Donnie stopped pacing and pondered this a moment. "Well...yes but....they didn't want to keep up with me. Pretty sure they're still pissed at me actually. Well except for Mikey, he seemed to be excited that I wanted to keep up." Rex smiled. "See? At least one of them will want to for sure! And what harm will writing a simple letter do?" Donnie sighed and nodded, looking back on his ebony desk, parchment and quill ready to write. "Very well, I guess it's worth a shot." Rex nodded and stood to walk behind him. "See? Aren't you glad you met me in the Mutant's Society? Where would you be without me?" Donnie chuckled as he continued to write. "Lonely and bitter probably." Rex nodded and took one last sip of his coffee. "Alright, I've got an expedition to plan. I'll be back later to make sure you sent those letters. Oh, by the way, do you happen to know a pilot? We kinda need one if we wanna find this gem." Donnie smiled as he penned the last word on the first letter. "Actually, I do." 

The endless sky stretched out in front of Mikey. It was a beautiful day for a flight, not a cloud in the sky. After everyone had left the sewers, Mikey was the only one left. For a while, he remained in the sewers, ignoring responsibilities, skate boarding and watching cartoons. But soon, the money ran out and soon after, the food. He decided to figure out what his place in the world should be now that his brothers were gone. He wanted to ask Donnie for help considering his massive success but didn't want to feel like a burden on his bro. Donnie would call him from time to time to make sure he was doing ok. Mikey would usually fabricate a story telling how he had a job and was making some money. Donnie would offer aid but Mikey refused. One day as he was searching for his next meal he saw someone flying a Boeing in a nearby field. He watched it in awe and realized he wanted to learn. This came soon after the mutants had begun to emerge so Mikey had no fear of walking into a flight school and requesting for someone to teach him. After a year of training, he was sent to an airline and put to work. Over the next few years he made a good amount of money and with it, collected and built planes. Though he's had his fair share of complains from people, it was his passion, and he loved to fly. 

He landed his small Boeing next to its hanger, planning to take it out again after he made a few tweaks to the design. Mikey hopped out and headed back to his small house on the edge of his property. "Ahh mails here, wonder if I've even got anything." He grabs the mail and shuffled through it. "Bills, Bills, ooo half off at that new pizza place, and hmm what's this?" Mikey flipped the old letter in his hands and smiled. "This dude needs to learn how to USE tech, not just make the stuff." He walked into his house and sat down on a chair as he slid open the seal. The letter read:

"Greetings Michelangelo (Mikey), 

Hope you're doing well. I will just cut directly to the chase, skip the formalities and all. This is an invitation to come to my home in Mutantburg and to join me on an expedition to locate a rare artifact of great value. There is a certain guarantee of action, adventure, and riches beyond your imaginings. I wish to invite you on this quest because I miss you and I wish to be with my family once more, if you'll have me. I will be awaiting your swift response and hopeful arrival within the next few days. We depart for this expedition on Saturday. 

Sincerely Donatello."

Mikey finished the letter and immediately retrieved his phone. He smiled big as he dialed Donnie's number.

Donnie had been pacing the floor since he sent those letters yesterday. It was too much stress for him. What if they said no? What if they still hated him and wanted nothing to do with him? Just then his phone rang. Donnie jumped so high he almost hit the ceiling which was quite a feat. He picked it up immediately and took a breath. "Hello? Donatello speaking." Mikey excited voice rang through the receiver. "DUDE OF COURSE I'LL GO ON AN EXPEDITION WITH YOU! THAT SOUNDS LIKE SUCH A BLAST! I'LL BE ON MY WAY IN AN HOUR!! WHICH PLANE SHOULD I BRING?" Donnie was taken aback. He didn't expect this at all. Sure Mikey and him kept up but, there wasn't even a speck of resentment in him. "Don? You there? Dude?" Donnie shook himself from his stupor. "Yes yes I'm here. Sorry I guess I wasn't expecting such a loving response." Mikey scoffed. "Of course dude! I've always wanted to get back together with the bros!" Donnie chuckled. "Well don't get your hopes up, I don't think the others will be up for it. As for your plane question, bring a medium size plane, one that seats 5 preferably." Mikey nodded from his end. "Can do! I've got just the one in mind! I'll be there in a few hours!" Donnie smiled. "Oh and be sure you pack plenty! You don't want to run out of clothes! And be sure to bring any toiletries you'll need. Oh and--" Mikey laughed. "Can do Mom! Cya dude!" Donnie hung up and smiled, at least Rex was right about Mikey wanting to come along, now he just needed to hear back from the others. He began to pace again. 

The newscaster's voice crackles slightly from the small television set as poor signal finally wins the battle. Her brief story on the success of Doctor Donatello Hamato and his contributions to the mutant world is cut short and warped, causing the form spread over a worn couch to smirk in triumph. "Screw that self-centered brat, should've changed the channel ages ago anyways....." With a grunt, Raphael pushes himself up and away from his prison of comfort, making his way to the small, decrepit kitchen towards the center of his even smaller, decrepit apartment. He pulls a soda from the fridge absentmindedly, scowl on his face, as his thoughts linger on the blatant successes of his brothers life compared to the obvious failures in his own. His emerald eyes harden as the voice of the reporter evens back out once again, listing the many benefits to investing in his products and companies. After a few more moments of listening, Raph is beyond his limits, taking the mostly empty can and crushing it viciously in his grip. With a roar of frustration, he exits the kitchen and sends the can flying towards the TV. With a piercing crunch, the can strikes the screen and sends cracks webbing down its surface, pieces of glass falling to shatter on the worn wooden floor. Raph grits his teeth, realizing his mistake two seconds too late, and takes in the damage to his only form of entertainment. "..... son of a-"

KNOCK KNOCK 

His head spins, eyes morphing from enraged to annoyed. He marches to the door and flings it wide open with a venomous "what do you want" plastered on the tip of his tongue. Before he can speak however, a small and elderly delivery man nearly renders him deaf by shouting "ARE YOU GABRIEL TOMÁTO?" The turtle jumps, slamming his head into the low ceiling above him. He rubs the abrasion with a scowl, snatching the pristine envelope, sealed in wax, from the man's grasp. "RAPHael HAmato...... unfortunately." Before the mail-carrier can say or do anything else, the door is slammed in his face. The large turtle studies the envelope thoroughly, tracing the wax seal with a thoughtful finger. "It's the 21st century, who the heck writes letters anymore?" But right as the words have left his mouth, he knows the answer. With a sharp intake of breath, he flips the note around, where to his horror, his suspicions are confirmed. Raph gracelessly tears a sai from the belt slung loosely over his hips, slitting the pristine envelope open aggressively. He dumps the contents into his calloused hand with a scowl, immediately recognizing his brother's cursive scrawl. 

"Greetings Raphael (Raph), 

Hope all is well with you. I'm aware you may want nothing to do with me, or even discard this letter without even breaking the seal,  but it is my hope that you will give me a chance. This is an invitation to come to my home in Mutantburg and to join me on an expedition to locate a rare artifact of great value. There is a certain guarantee of action, adventure, and riches beyond your imaginings. I wish to invite you on this quest because I miss you and I wish to be with my family once more, if you'll have me. I will eagerly be awaiting your reply, preferably within the next few days. We depart for this expedition on Saturday. 

Sincerely Donatello."

He clenches his jaw slightly as the letter ends, much to his disappointment although he'd most definitely deny. His thoughts race, juggling between anger at how his brother seems to EXPECT he will reply, and wariness, unsure whether to entertain the thought that his rich and successful brother would want HIM for something like this. He places a hand to his forehead, leaning on it heavily as he reflects back to the day Donnie left, the look of 'I'm better than all of you' deep seeded in his chestnut eyes. The wound still felt fresh. He glares at a scar in the wood of his table for a long time, contemplating. 20, almost 30 minutes pass before he finally sighs in defeat, the strong desire to see his brothers and stop being a lonely hermit trumping his anger.

The all too familiar sound of children screaming fills the small room as Leo tiredly watches his students disobey his every command. Ironically, today they were supposed to be learning the art of silence and meditation. His eyes trace warily over the chaotic scene in front of him as his perch on the bamboo stalk grows increasingly more difficult to hold. The ever present thought of 'I don't get paid enough for this crap' grows louder and louder in his head with every passing second of disorder. Just as he's finally mustered up the motivation to step down and administer some discipline, a small tiger mutant scampers up to the base of his perch with an evil grin. Leo's blue eyes widen as the motives of the child become clear. With a small grunt, the menace has kicked the stalk out from underneath the turtles toes, sending him crashing to the ground. The noise catches the attention of the others in the room, and soon a chorus of squeaky laughter replaces the screams. Leo groans, eyes hardening. "Master, give me patience, so that I may not become a danger to these vermin-..... *cough* I mean, children." The tiger produces his small pink tongue with classless arrogance, smirking at his teacher.  With one fluid motion, Leo is upright and has unsheathed his swords, the metal singing as it leaves its casing. He uses the handle to strike the gong nearby, effectively silencing the students with a long ring and a warning glare. "Alright, normally your punishment would be rhondore......" the children gasp fearfully. "BUT," he sighs, a tired sheen in his gaze "I've decided it would be best, for ALL of us, if I just sent you home early." They cheer, each placing their wooden weapons at Leo's feet before springing for the door. He shakes his head tiredly, watching them go. "Why did I EVER think I could follow in Splinter's footsteps." He rubs a hand over his face in exasperation. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. He freezes and looks up fearfully, expecting a child.... or worse, a parent, but breathes a sigh of relief when he discovers his neighbor instead. She smiles at him warmly, cluster of mail clutched in her hands. "They ALWAYS confuse our addresses!" He forces a grin back, well aware of her history of holding people captive in conversations for hours. "It's like, why would I be interested in a magazine about throwing stars? Right? I mean, my uncle was pretty good with knives but I think there's like a difference and I-" Leo reaches for the mail desperately, laughing a small, awkward laugh. "Yeah yeah, fascinating...." She hands it over willingly, eyes searching his face with furrowed brows. "You feeling okay? You look a little-" "Tired. Yes. I promise you I'm not sick, I'm a turtle, I'm supposed to be green, we've been over this many times." She's unfazed by the attitude, instead looking past him into the dojo. "Hey what's-" "Bye!" Abandoning his usual politeness, the turtle shuts the door on her, clutching the mail to his chest as thoughts of sleep filter through his mind. He steps over to a set of paper doors, sliding them open to reveal his small living area connected to the dojo itself. Stepping into the small yet beautifully oriental kitchenette, he discards the stack onto the counter, the letter on top catching his eye. In neat, precise cursive, is his name and address. But it's the name at the very bottom that catches his eye. With a small noise of disbelief, he snatches the letter up to study it more closely. "Donnie?"


	2. Message Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie hears back from the rest of his brothers and anxiously anticipates their arrival. But is this causing some guilty thoughts to arise and fester in his mind?

Leo glances at the clock for the thousandth time in the last hour and a half, page still blank beneath his fingers, mind even more so. With a frustrated growl he puts his head in his hands, recalling the last few lines of Donnie's letter over and over again.  
"I hope that you can find it within yourself to forgive me, and put our differences aside to join me and hopefully our other siblings on an adventure promising riches beyond your wildest dreams."  
He was going to see them all? Raph, Mikey? They were really going to give this brother thing another try? He can't help as tears well up in the corners of his eyes, causing his vision to swim. He was getting another chance, one he would cherish, refusing to screw up as he had during their split. His depression and grief had closed him off from them, eventually pushing them away completely. He had gotten help soon after, though his overwhelming fear of rejection had kept him from reaching out. With a determined sound, he sits back up, places his hand on the paper, and begins what would turn out to be an extremely emotional narrative.

Raph watches as the slip of paper that had been grasped in his white-knuckled grip slides into the darkness of the mail collector at his local post office. He sighs, tucking his now empty hands into the pockets of his jacket. "No going back...." He continues to replay the sentences scrawled in his messy handwriting over and over, convincing himself that he'd just made a huge mistake. Opening his damaged heart to a brother who'd all but ripped a piece from it already? He was such an idiot. He makes it outside and begins the long trek home, angrily shuffling his feet to kick at loose pebbles on the gravel. A few people give him sideways looks as they pass, but otherwise, the comments about his mutation are rather scarce. This alone speaks volumes, seeing as the heart of New York City was still struggling to fully accept mutants as citizens. "Maybe today won't be such a bad one after all....." And for the first time in years, Raph finds the small hint of a smile playing on his lips, not forced there to be a temporary guard to his true emotions underneath. He was going to see his brothers again...... 

 

Mikey packed almost immediately, cramming next to everything he owned into his Piper, or 7 seater plane. He locked up his lot, refueled, and took off. He was just so excited to finally see his brother again! It was gonna be great! Plus he knew that if he didn't hurry, Donnie would pace a circle into his floor.  
It was later that evening and Donnie had begun to carve a sizable divot in the floor of his panic room, a room off to the side of his home with the floor made of dirt instead of regular flooring. Rex was sitting in the center of the circle Donnie had created, trying in vain to calm him down. "Oh come on Don, what's there to worry about? Seriously. Mikey....uhh that's his name right? He's coming and you sent the other letters, I'm sure they'll get up with you. Maybe they'll just show up and surprise you! That'll be fun right?" Donnie stopped mid pace and stared at him. "No that will not FUN! Surprises are terrible, I mean come on don't you like a heads up so you don't have to worry about them rejecting your letter! Or worry about it getting lost in the mail, or them hating me so much they didn't even bother to open it, or--" Rex raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "First off, just stop dude, seriously. You need to take a breath and calm down. Secondly, I DON'T worry, so you could take a few lessons from me." Donnie rolls his eyes and continues to pace. "You don't worry because you don't care." Rex shrugged his shoulders and leaned back, hands cupped behind his head. "True, but that doesn't mean you need to carve a hole in your floor worrying about it." Donnie scoffs but smirks a little. "Ya know, I built this room specifically this instance." Rex laughs. "Specifically this? Like specifically you writing your brothers to come here and go on an expedition with you to find the Sapphire Monkey?" Donnie stops and looks at him curiously. "Is that what it's called?" Rex shrugged. "I mean, that's what I'm calling it. It's a monkey statue made of Sapphire...soooo--" Donnie nods. "Ok ok, I get it. You sound like Mikey. Anyway, have you read the legend about the chamber it's supposed to be hidden in?" Rex sits up and nods. "Yeah, that old scroll says it's made of solid gold with decades of treasure inside." Donnie scratches his chin in thought. "Yeah but...doesn't that sound too good to be true?" Rex nods. "I suppose but....we've gone on enough expeditions with sketchy clues to go off of. It's worth a shot, especially if it's true." Donnie nodded and cracked a sly smile. "You're right, I didn't make my fortune by playing it safe." Rex laughed and stood. "Come on bud, you need some fresh air." Donnie and Rex head to the parlor for coffee and sit down, planning the expedition. After hours of planning, mapping, and listing what needed to be packed, the doorbell rings. Donnie cocks his head to the side and stands to get it. "Odd...I wasn't expecting anyone today." The thought of his brothers had momentarily been swept from his mind due to all the planning. He walked to the door and opened it, only to be engulfed in a hug and thrown to the floor. Donnie opens his eyes to see Mikey, his little brother after years of separation. Mikey's smile was as bright as ever and his eyes were shining with the same childishness that they did when they were younger. "Sorry bro! I just couldn't help myself! I'm surprised you didn't hear me....heh heh..."land" my plane." Donnie raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. "I swear Mikey if you broke anything...." Mikey rolls his eyes and nudges Donnie with his elbow, smiling. Donnie waves him inside and shuts the down. "Well come on in and have a look around. What's mine is yours just....try not to break anything please." Mikey gives him a mock salute as they walk into the parlor. Rex stands and looks back and forth from the two. "Well Don...I hate to say I told ya so....but....I told ya so." Donnie laughs and punches Rex in the arm. "Yeah yeah alright well, we'll see about the others." Mikey looks at him a little confused. "What you mean we'll see?" Donnie looks at the floor for a second. "Well...I haven't heard anything from the others yet....who knows if I even will. But hey! At least you're here! It'll still be fun if it's just us. Right?" Mikey nodded smiling, then yawned. Rex checks his watch and sighs. "Well it was nice ta meet ya but I gotta get going. It's getting late." Rex extends a paw and smiles. Mikey takes it and yawns again. "Nice to meet you too...uhhh...what's your name?" Rex laughs. "Oh right sorry, I'm Rex Donnie's #2." Mikey chuckles. "Ahh alright! Well see ya then!" Rex waves and gives Donnie a quick side hug and lets himself out. Donnie turns to Mikey and nods towards the stairs. "You must be exhausted from your flight, come on I'll show you to your room." They head upstairs into a bedroom looking like it was planned specifically for Mikey. "I kinda hoped you'd all come live with me again...one day. Each room is designed for what you used to like and what you like now." Donnie hugged Mikey and smiled. "Good to see you brother." Mikey hugged back and smiled. "It's good to see you too." Donnie shuts the door on his way out and heads to his room. He sets all his plans and lists down on his desk and finds the mail for the day. "Must've come while I was planning the trip." He flips through the usual bills and invitations when he sees two letters that stop him and his heart takes a leap. One was neatly written the other in scrawling chicken scratch as he liked to tease when they were younger. He doesn't even bother to grab the letter opener, he rips the first one open and begins to read Raph's letter.  
".... Donnie,  
I don't really know how to start this dumb thing, as you probably remember I'm not one for all the sentimental crap, ...... but I can't live like this anymore. Every day is the same..... wake up, relive the moment our family fell apart, feel like a complete idiot, get mad about it, and continue to remain trapped in the past. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get over it for good, but I'm willing to try..... because you guys are worth it to me, though I haven't ever been able to show it.  
Hopefully, over the next few hours, I'll be able to convince myself you really do want to see some old hermit like me, and I'll hop on the nearest transport to your place.  
..... On the chance that I can't bring myself to show, I just want you to know it's because I don't want to take advantage of your success. I won't go into detail, but I'm not doing too great at the moment.... Now listen here you egghead, I don't want to be pitied...... but I really have nothing left to offer anyone.  
I'm still pretty shocked you sent me that letter, honestly.  
But, I'm getting off topic.  
I may or may not see you in a few days, but if you want a for sure a bit closer to the departure date, why don't you hop on into the 21st century and send a dang text, heavens sake."

\- Raph

 

"Don,  
I don't know where to begin....  
Writing this reply is turning out to be a lot harder for me than it should......

I guess I'll begin by apologizing, for anything and everything I did to push you away. It was wrong of me to be so overwhelmed and take my grief out on the only people left in the world that still cared for me. 

I'm delighted that you wish to reunite the family..... overjoyed may be more accurate. Not a day passes that I don't think of all three of you, hoping that you're safe and well. I'm very proud of the successes you've accomplished in your field of work, and can't wait to congratulate you face to face. I can't quite pack my things fast enough. You should be seeing me in a couple days, as I will have my assistant begin driving me tomorrow morning."

\- sincerely, Leonardo

Donnie's head was racing, his heart was pounding. They...missed him? They actually....wanted to see him? Leo was...apologizing? Raph actually wrote him back! He couldn't believe this was happening! They were coming! He was really going to get to see them again! Everyone all together! As a family! He reread each note about 20 times before deciding they were real! Then he looked at the last thing Raph said. Donnie thought for a moment and wondered if Raph still had the same phone number. He grabbed his phone and scrolled to find Raph's number. The old picture from Space Heroes was still set for Leo's. Donnie chuckled as he continued to scroll. He finally found Raph's number and sent a quick text reading: Hey Raph! It's Don. Just wanted to let you know I got your letter, sorry for not texting you before I thought a letter was a bit more....personal. Anyway, I can't wait to see you! Mikey is already here and I have rooms made up for all of you! Text if you want to, if you don't that's okay too."  
Then he ran out of the room and paused at the door. How late was it? He lost track of time. He decided to knock anyway, Mikey would want to know about this!

Truth was, Mikey wasn't asleep. He couldn't, not after all the excitement! As soon as Donnie left he looked around his room. Model planes of all shapes and sizes were covering the shelves. Plastic wrapped vintage comics and action figures lined the bookcases. It was like he died and went to his own personal heaven! As always, Donnie had planned ahead and executed his plan to perfection. Mikey was reading one of the comics and also examining one of the older models of fighter jets when he heard a knock at the door. "Who's there?"  
"It's me Mikey, I've got something to tell you! Can I come in?" The excitement was clear as day in Donnie's voice. "Yeah dude, it's your house after all." Mikey laughed as Donnie walked in with a purple tank top and boxers. "What? You mean to tell me you don't have night clothes?" Mikey raised his "eyebrow" and chuckled. "Dude, we're turtles, we don't need "night clothes". Donnie rolled his eyes and an excited expression shined across his face. "Ok but guess what Mikey? Raph and Leo wrote me! They said their coming! They're actually coming! Can you believe it?" Mikey sat up straight, excitement now streaking across his every feature. "Dude!! Seriously?! I honestly didn't expect them to show!" Donnie jumped onto his bed with excitement. "I know!! Me neither! I honestly didn't even expect them to write back! But they did! This expedition is gonna be the best one yet!" Mikey nodded. "Yeah dude! What exactly is this expedition anyway?" Donnie smiled. "I'll explain it all when everyone is here, I don't wanna have to do it more than once, it's kinda complicated and I've gotta give a good amount of warnings so you guys know what you're walking into." Mikey nodded again and smiles. "Man sounds like a blast from the past!" Donnie laughs. "Indeed. Well I'll leave you be now, just thought you might want to know." Donnie stands and looks back to him. "I see you got into your little gifts. You like them?"  
"Like them? Dude I love them! I've never seen so many model planes or comics in my life! Thanks so much!" Donnie smiled. "It's the least I can do Mikey." *After I split the family apart* Donnie thought about adding. "Well good night Mikey." Mikey jumped up and hugged him. "Goodnight bro!" Donnie headed out and shut the door softly. As he walked back his thoughts began racing again. *Why don't they hate me? After what I did...you'd think they'd hate the mention of my name. But Leo was...proud of me and Raph....didn't want to take advantage of me?* It didn't make sense, they should hate him to his bones but there was Mikey so loving to him thanking him for something he did as a gesture of forgiveness. They were probably hiding their hatred. There had to be a reason they wanted to come here. It wasn't because of him...no...it was probably because of the adventure and the riches they'd be sure to discover. Afterwards, they'd leave him just as he did them and he deserved it. He should be left behind. He deserved nothing better than to rot alone. Donnie made it to his room and collapsed on his bed, head spinning with thoughts of his brothers and their true intentions, each one worst than the last. 

Raph is awoken by a sharp buzz somewhere near his head. He growls, irritated, and lazily reaches for it, brushing the offending object a few times with his fingers before getting a decent grip. He blinks the sleep from his eyes, pulling the backlit screen to his face with a yawn. It was from an unknown number. His face contorts into a confused scowl as he pushes himself into a sitting position, flinching as the tension in his neck and shoulders pulls tight, reminding him of why he shouldn't fall asleep on the couch. He opens the text, squinting at the message on the screen. ..... it was from Donnie..... He runs a hand over his face, going into his settings to hastily unblock the contact. "Hope he couldn't tell I'd done that....." He re-reads the message two more times, thumbs hovering tentatively over the keyboard. "....... I'd better wait....." he bites his lip. "Don't wanna look too eager." With a content sigh, he tosses the phone to the end of the couch and pushes himself up, slowly making his way to a more welcoming bit of furniture situated in his room. He unceremoniously flops onto the bed, face-planting into the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked the second chapter! I'm so happy y'all are reading it and enjoying it! Next one will probably be up Friday!


	3. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey becomes part of the routine as Leo and Raph make their way to Donnie's house.

"Hey! Wait!" Leo huffs harshly, suitcase clutched in his three fingered grip as his blue mask tails whip against his face in the wind. It had been particularly hard for him to tie it on, memories of a better time all flooding back in an overwhelming rush. He catches up to the moving car with a mighty surge forward and reaches for the handle, fingers brushing against the metal. Inside, a small rabbit chuckles to himself.   
Leo growls. "USAGI! THIS IS FAR FROM HUMOROUS! STOP THE CAR!" With a devilish grin, the bunny obliges..... right as Leo has grabbed the handle. The momentum proves too much however and with a gasp, he's thrown forward to the ground. Usagi erupts into a fit of harsh, gasping laughter, opening the door with a snow-colored foot. Leo frowns, spitting dirt from his mouth as he stands to brush off his button-down shirt. "Not.... cool." With a glare, he falls heavily into the passengers seat, slamming the door powerfully. The hare wipes a few tears from his eyes as Leo crosses his arms, placing a hand oh his shoulder. "I'm sorry brother, but I couldn't resist a little fun.... Especially when you are in such timid spirits." Leo sighs in defeat, leaning against the windowsill to watch the ground pass by as the car begins moving once more. ".... yes, I promise I'll be in a much better mood once we reach my brothers." 

Donnie awoke promptly at 7. His usual routine would not be smudged due to his brothers arrival. He dressed then walked down the stairs and started the coffee pot, making sure to make more on account of Mikey and Rex who would probably arrive around 8ish. He snagged the paper off the table and sat down, he nervously flipped through the pages, last evenings thoughts still haunting him. The lack of messages from Raph twisted the knife ever so slightly that he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. But it was nothing he couldn't handle. He's dealt with far worse than his conscience in his career, especially in his adventuring career. He would just be happy when they arrived and try not to be disappointed when they leave. He needed to expect them to dislike him, expect to be cast side as he deserved. It was how it was to be. Donnie folded the paper and set it back on the end of the table with a sigh. He went further down the hall to a small door on the left. He unlocked his panic room and began to pace. "I wonder when they'll arrive. I may be panicking but I'm still excited." He thought about what he would prepare for them when they arrived. "Maybe a buffet or something....Mikey would like a pizza bar....well if he still likes pizza...this is Mikey of course he still likes pizza." He began to think about how little he knew about his brothers, he didn't even know what Raph and Leo did for a living. Then he began to think of what best suited each. "Leo is probably some sort of martial arts teacher....or perhaps a policeman....no no Raphael would do well as a policeman....though he's not one to follow rules..." Donnie chuckles to himself. "Raph would punch an office far before he'd become one." He continued to ponder until he heard a floor board creak above him. He snapped from his stupor and headed out of the room, locking it behind him. He headed back into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat back down to actually read the paper. Maybe something in here would keep his mind off things.

"Are you sure this is the right place Leonardo? It doesn't appear as if anyone even lives here." Leo follows his friend's gaze, eyes trailing over the wild tangles of vines and weeds engulfing the large, slightly opened, iron gate, branded with an intricate design in the center. He considers the envelope clutched in his hand for probably what was the 50th time, finding the mailing address once again. "...this is the address written here....." The turtle's deep blue eyes scan the area beyond the gate once more. "He's probably just extremely busy, no time for upkeep you know...." The rabbit produces a noise of uncertainty, but keeps his remaining opinions to himself. After a few more moments, Leo's excitement and curiosity get the better of him. "I'm going to slip through and see If I can find the house, if I'm not back in 10 minutes, call someone." And before Usagi can object, Leo has slammed the door in his face and approached the gate, reaching a hand out to open it further. The metal creaks loudly in protest, hinges squeaking, as he makes a hole large enough for his slender form. With a final glance over his shoulder at an extremely annoyed-looking Usagi, he slips into the awaiting yard. "...... oh........" It's massive. There are trees of all shapes and sizes speckled over a broad stretch of the greenest grass Leo had ever seen. Nearby, an extravagant fountain provides the soothing sound of trickling water along with the quacks of ducks floating around in a beautiful pond in the distance. He shakes his head in awe, locating a walkway stretching a up a small hill with what can only be described as a small fortune of a house situated at the top. It takes him a few minutes to make it to the front steps but when he finally does he allows himself to take in the full beauty of the property from his higher position. "Oh man, I hope this is the right place......" squaring his shoulders, he approaches the door, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Only one way to find out....." He pulls his three-fingered hand up and raps his knuckles against the door twice, stepping back with a nervous glint in his eyes. 

Distracted by the articles in the paper, Donnie didn't even notice Rex walk in and grab a cup of coffee, followed shortly by Mikey who was carrying one of his "new" vintage comics. Donnie looked up and saw two other people at his table and was taken aback for a moment. Other than expedition meetings with the Mutant Society, his table had never had more than one guest, it was a little odd. Mikey noticed him looking and smiled. "Good Morning bro! You sleep well?" Donnie fidgeted for a second then smiled. "Uhh yeah Mikey, how was your sleep? Was everything comfortable? Do you need anything else up there?" Mikey chuckled and shook his head, it amazed him how much Donnie wanted to do for him, he acted like he had something to make up for. "Nah dude you thought of everything!" Just then, Mikey's stomach grumbled, echoing through the relatively quiet estate. Donnie jumped up immediately. "Don't worry! I'll go make you something!" He rushed out and into the kitchen. Rex chuckled from behind his map, still trying to figure the best path through the jungle they'd be trekking through soon. Mikey looked at him and raised an "eyebrow". "Uhh is he always like this now? Jumpy and asking if everything's ok?" Rex set the map down and smiled. "Hasn't he always been like this? He has ever since I met him. He's quite accommodating but.....he tends to forget to care for himself." Before Mikey could respond, there was a small knock at the front door. Rex stood. "That's odd...most people know by now to use the back door....I wonder...." He walks to the door and opens it wide. On the front steps stood a turtle, much resembling his best friend and the new house guest Mikey. He looked him up and down as the turtle visibly shrunk away, clearly worried he had the wrong address. Rex laughed and yelled behind him. "HEY HONEY!!! THERES SOMEONE AT THE DOOR THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU BUT SHORTER AND A LITTLE WIDER!" Donnie jumped at first from the loudness, then registered the first part of what Rex had said. He was heading for the door before the second part registered, shouting back at him. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU WEIRD----ooooooohhhh." Donnie had gotten to the door and looked out onto the steps and saw Leo standing there, visibly very confused. "Oh my gosh...Leo I'm so sorry...." He then turned and punched Rex in the forearm, causing him to laugh. "Oh come on! That was hilarious!" Mikey then appeared behind them both. "He's right dude that was pretty funny!" Donnie rolled his eyes at the both of them and gave Mikey a sort of, you're not helping look, then turned back to Leo. "Uhhh heyyyy...." Donnie sighed and shook his head, then smiled and stepped out from in front of the door. "Come on in." 

Leo stands just a few feet outside of the doorway, eyes wide, as he attempts to recover from the initial shock of the encounter. He hears Donnie's muffled voice ask him to come inside over his jumbled thoughts, trying to make sense of it all. Finally he gets a grip and, with a long inhale and strained smile, he steps into the large foyer. Donnie stands quietly at his side, allowing him to take everything in. It's ten times more beautiful than the outside, despite the little gargoyle that had answered the door standing right in the center. Turning, the older turtle's awkward smile melts into a genuine one as he regards Donnie once more. "I-I don't......I don't know where to begin, this is just..... I guess I'll start with hey?" He lets out a nervous chuckle, extending a hand tentatively as his conscience screams at him. ("A handshake?! Really Leo?"). However, Donnie politely returns it, looking just as awkward as Leo imagined himself to appear. They both look as if they want to say something but neither do, releasing the other's hand silently. A few seconds pass before Mikey steps forward, shooting Leo his signature smirk. "Long time no see bro, what's that about?" Leo rubs the back of his neck in shame, trying to find the right words. "C'mere dude." Before he can even blink, the taller turtle is being crushed up into a Mikey death hug, coughing and spluttering out laughs. "Ahh ahh okay Mikey okay, I missed you too..." He's finally able to get his arms around the smaller form to return the embrace. He takes in a breath as Mikey releases, attention falling to Donnie once more. "I've missed both of you so much....."  
Donnie stands awkwardly with his hands behind his back, mind screaming for him to pull his brother into an embrace, but then convinces himself that if Leo wished to hug him, he'd have done it. Simple as that. Donnie smiled to Leo and rubbed the back of his neck. "I missed you too....anyway sappiness aside, how about I give you a tour?" Rex stepped forward and gave them both confused looks. "Really Don? You've been stressing about this for DAYS and you won't even hug him?" Donnie jumps at this and gives Rex a death stare. He didn't want his brothers to know how much anxiety this meeting was causing him. Donnie forces a laugh and waves the comment away. "Ahh yes, Leonardo I haven't introduced you to my unfortunate friend...." Rex smiles at him and nudges his side. "Oh yeah, real unfortunate." Donnie chuckles and shakes his head as Rex extends a paw to Leo. "Rexeus is the name. But you can call me Rex! The prof and I met at the Mutants Society and we got paired up for an expedition. We saved each other's necks and became instant friends!" Donnie laughed at this under exaggeration. "Yeah uhh I think it was a bit worse than that but I suppose we shouldn't scare him off before we even explain what we're doing. Anyway, how's about that tour?" Leo smiles, giving a warm "of course" to Donnie's question, and allows himself to be escorted down the nearest hallway. He takes a brief glance over his shoulder to be sure that Rex wasn't planning to follow, and steps up to Donnie's side in one large bound. "Sooooo...... Great guy...... I think we're gonna get along swell....." He fights hard to keep the sarcasm from his voice, for Donnie's sake. That wolf was so obnoxious... Polar opposite of his brother. "..... anyways, this is an absolutely amazing house, and I'm sure this tour will be rather long, so why don't we take some of this time to catch up a bit? You'll never know when we'll get another chance to speak in private with Mikey around." He smiles lightly, nudging Donnie with his shoulder like they would as kids. "How have you been?" 

The rank smell of subway fills his nostrils as Raph shoves his way through tight crowds of blank-faced bodies. He shoulders over to a slightly more empty position near the boarding platform and pulls his phone out, thumbs hovering over his contacts before pressing down on the gap-toothed smiling face of his brother. "....I'm coming, hope you're happy. Don't know what kinds of diseases I'm bringing from the subways yet but I hope you enjoy." He sends the message, only then realizing how casual it sounded. "Ah crap....." he reads it over a few more times and, with a growl, aggressively pockets the device. He pulls the hood of his tattered jacket up over his head and leans heavily against the cool brick of the subway wall, mind wandering to the time before his world was violently torn apart. He remains like this, frozen and glassy-eyed as people move past him for a few minutes, never blinking, barely there. It's only when the sharp screech of a subway car applying its brakes fills the air that he's able to break away from his daydreams. A wave of people file out as soon as the doors are opened, and he's able to slip in, grabbing a seat towards the back near a window. The rest of the car fills rather quickly and soon, the train is jerking slightly as it pushes off once more, towards what could only be described as either a new start, or a big mistake for the slightly anxious turtle.   
Raph growls in annoyance as the large and rather old woman beside him slumps against his shoulder, snoring deeply. It had been over two hours and, aside from the numbness in his right thigh, Raph was sore, tense, and over it. He resumes his dark glare out the window, wondering why the heck they would even put windows on an underground car in the first place, forehead resting against the cool glass. Suddenly, the drivers distorted voice fills the air. "We will be reaching stop 16 shortly, all those wishing to exit please make your way to the aisles." Raph's eyes lighten slightly, realizing that he was finally free of this disgusting prison. The woman at his side jolts awake at the noise, wiping a bit of drool from her chin absentmindedly as she sits back upright. Raph gags slightly and attempts to pull his shoulders in even more, cursing them for being so broad. He finally just stands, much to her obvious annoyance, and makes no effort of being careful as he shoves past into the aisle. "Personal space, oh how I've missed you....." The cart jolts underfoot, sending all passengers in the aisle grabbing for the nearest handrail or pole. Raph's shoulder slams into the pole beside him and he grits his teeth, ready to spring forward and beat the driver into next week. Finally, the car comes to a halt and the doors fling wide, allowing a burst of all new foul-smelling air to mingle with the stuff Raph swore he'd still be smelling tomorrow. "Alright........ Out of the frying pan.........," He makes his way up the stairs and into the busy streets of Buffalo New York, eyes on the horizon. "..... Into the fire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so incredibly late! I have been so distracted and busy! I hope you all love it! I'll be adding the next chapter right now! Enjoy!


	4. The Redemtion Draws Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Donnie have a heart to heart as Raph roughs the outside world to get to Donnie's.

Donnie freezes up a for a moment at the touch from his brother. He hadn't been expecting this, Leo wanted to get to know him? HIM? That didn't make sense...didn't he understand what I did to him? To our family? After a few seconds of silence, Leo pulled his hand away, causing Donnie to come back to the present. "S-sorry Leo...I'm just a little...well...lost for words....I'll start with Rex. He's certainly not someone I'd typically befriend but once you get to know him, he's a very kind and loyal friend. He can be.....obnoxious like someone else you may know but he's a good man." At the last comment Donnie smiled to Leo and Leo returned it. Donnie looked at him for a moment, still tempted to hug him, but he resisted. "As for myself, it's been good. My inventions and medical patents made me money and I enjoyed crafting them for a while until....I was ultimately replaced by a more efficient method of production. But I get alimony checks every month so clearly I'm not suffering. But of course I still tinker and build, once a scientist always a scientist. I've got a lab down in the basement so it's good. Once I was "out of a job" I sat around for a while, contemplating what to do next. I had a few options, Doctor, laboratory scientist, businessman, etc. but then I stumbled upon the Mutants Society and joined almost immediately. I was lacking that old adventure that I used to thrive on in the sewers. It always gave me a reason to build and create. Anyway, all that to say I've been busy but good overall." After showing Leo downstairs they made their way upstairs and towards the bedrooms. "So.....what about you? How're you doing?" Leo contemplates Donnie's question for a moment, mind still reeling over how much more his brother had done with his life. "Um, well.... I'm actually a sensei at a small dojo where I teach mutant's and humans the techniques our father taught us......." He searches for something else to say, but can only focus on the topic he was trying so hard to avoid. "I-I guess I could get personal for a moment and say that mentally, I'm much better than I was. I still see my therapist every few months, though it's just for leisure now that I've nearly recovered.........." He sighs deeply, closing his eyes for a brief moment. ".......Splinter's passing hit me in a way I wasn't fully prepared for...." He trails of as they reach the top of the stairs, pausing to take a breath. "..... I tried to suppress a lot of things, keep it all bottled up inside....." He meets Donnie's eyes with his own, tears threatening at the corners. "I've managed to let many problems go.... But seeing you guys again it's...... I-It's like the bottle Is finally gone and I'm free from the emotional prison I locked myself up in....." He laughs in a broken sort of way, cheeks heating up slightly. "......Sorry if that got too serious, I just kind of came out.... But seeing you again means the world to me and I just wanted you to know that I genuinely mean it." Donnie stood frozen, jaw on the floor. Not only did Leo want to know about his life but he just opened up completely to him...to HIM. Donnie's face melted into a look of confusion, searching his brothers eyes and face for anything that would make his confession illegitimate. Donnie was met with nothing but sincerity. Leo was being serious. He was happy to see him....Leo was actually happy to see HIM. Donnie sunk to the floor, unable to grasp this new development. "B-but how....how are you...happy to see...ME? I don't....I don't understand." Donnie put his head in his hands, Leo crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder, unsure of what to say. "You care about me? After everything I did....you still care about me......." Donnie looked up at him and threw his arms around his neck. He smiled genuinely and felt like he did when he was little again. He could not believe Leo still loved him. "I-I'm really happy to see you too.....I'm so glad you came..." Leo feels a pang in his chest as Donnie melts from his poised and polished demeanor, into a more familiar one. He holds him close, tears sliding down his cheeks as he's overwhelmed with emotions. He finally had a family again.... He could be a big brother, utilize this precious time to make up for the way he'd shut them out and isolated himself......   
After a few more comforting moments, they pull away, laughing and wiping at their faces in embarrassment. Leo smirks "Look at us.... couple of hot messes...." His eyes travel over Donnie's face, smile falling slightly. He begins thinking over what he'd just heard. "...... you do know it's not your fault....... right?" Donnie freezes slightly, causing Leo to hesitate. ".............While it was hard on all of us to split apart........... you did what was best for our future. Believe it or not. I fear that if we would have attempted to stay united any longer we wouldn't be standing here today, talking like this, without trying to rip each other apart." He bites his lip nervously, hands falling to his sides. "How about we start over? Put all of this crap behind us?" He runs a hand up his bicep, feeling goosebumps under his touch from the temperature in the house. "Of course, we can still talk about it whenever you need.... I know how beneficial it can be. But I just want you to know that there's no bad blood........, and while we shouldn't forget what happened, I hate seeing you continue trying to live life with the weight of it still resting on your shoulders."  
Donnie looks back at the floor and contemplates what Leo said. But how can it not be his fault? How could the split have possibly been for the better? He didn't understand, it just didn't make sense to him. He rubs the back of his neck and turns to look at Leo again. "I guess I'm just confused....I've spent everyday since I left telling myself it's my fault, that you guys didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I'm the one who left first so...you would think that would mean it's my fault how things turned out." Donnie shook his head and stood back up, extended a hand to Leo, smiling. "I won't forgive you, because there's nothing to forgive. I deserved to be ignored, forgotten. You didn't nothing wrong. But I am more than willing to forget it ever happened, start over, if you can forgive me. Now then! I want to show you your room! I think you're gonna love it."  
Leo smirks, happy at the change of subject, and follows Donnie down a long corridor. He admires the beautiful layout of the upstairs loft, shaking his head at how truly DONNIE it was. Everything was neat, clean, and tasteful. Such a massive step away from the sewers in which they'd grown up.   
They reach a large oak door towards the end of the hall and pause as Donnie goes to open the door. It swings wide to reveal a room Leo could only describe as a dream come true. His mouth falls open slightly, eyes widening as he takes in everything-- from the plush looking bed draped in his favorite color, to the vast array of space heroes memorabilia. "...a-are you serious?" He takes a tentative step into the room. "This is for me?! I-I don't know what to say.... this is, this is so nice......" He looks back at Donnie, still awestruck. "Did you magically pull this out of a hat or something? You didn't even know I was coming until like yesterday......"   
Donnie's smile faltered a little as a light pink rose to his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Well...I was kinda hoping that one day we would all be able to put aside our differences and live together again. So I fashioned my estate in a way that would be...accommodating for each of you. So....I've had this planned for a while. I'm really glad you like. I was little.....anxious." A snort was heard from behind them. Rex and Mikey walked into the door frame. "A little anxious? Don, you carved a circle in the floor of your panic room." Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you've got a room specifically for panicking?" Donnie shuffled back a little bit, his cheeks reddening. "Well...I...uhh....Ok fine, yeah I've got a panic room! Everyone's gotta have somewhere to be anxious right? Right? Or is it just me?" Rex laughs and smacks him on the shoulder. "Nah bro, you do you. It's why we love ya!" Mikey nodded. "Yeah dude! You're a nervous wreck but we love ya anyway!" Donnie laughed, blush fading and smile strengthening. "Thanks you two. You make being an anxious wreck sound good." Rex rolled his eyes and looked around the room. "Wow....Don are all your brothers comic book nerds?" Donnie shook his head. "Just these two. Raph is more into his punching bag while I'm partial to my chemistry set." Mikey smiled and Rex chuckled. "Well, you two look hungry. Come on, we made ya some lunch!"   
Leo's brow furrows as he realizes the full extent of Donnie's insecurities. "Wow..... all that stress really hit him hard didn't it...." He makes a mental note to be cautious in approaching tender subjects from now on, slightly regretting their earlier conversation. Following the mutant brigade down the hall, Leo can't help but smile at how comfortable and welcomed he already felt here. He catches drift of their teasing and lighthearted banter, laughing quietly when Mikey shoves Donnie and the taller mutant retaliates by flicking him in the forehead. His brothers...... As soon as the thought is out there, another one forces 'his' way into Leo's mind. He feels a small tightening in his chest as Raph's rage-filled last words echo around in the sudden memory.( "I don't need this, and I don't need you. So you can just keep playing mute and helpless....I'm getting out of here..... before I beat you to the ground.") His mouth pulls down at the corners, eyes hardening. If Raph really was coming, he had a lot of preparing to do..... mentally and physically. Before he knows it, he's seated at the table across from Mikey, who appears to be shoveling food in his mouth and talking animatedly at the same time. He takes his own fork with a deep breath as he paints a smile on his face, thinking to himself. "...he better not screw this up......."

"Hey! watch it freak!" Raph clenches his fists at his sides, body screaming to spin around and deck the speaker. He'd been wandering aimlessly along the crowded sidewalks for hours now, attempting to hail taxis and pray they had at least a general idea of where Donnie lived. It would be more than he himself did. How hard was it to find a freakin' mansion in the middle of a poverty-stricken city anyways? C'mon Raph.... He tucks his hands into the pockets of his jacket and trudges on, watching in anger as taxi after taxi pulls off for HUMANS....... His stomach gives a small rumble, interrupting his inner rant and reminding him he'd forgotten breakfast in his haste to get on the subway. "Ugh, fine...." His bright green eyes scan the streetside buildings tiredly, until he spots a small sports bar on the corner. He shoulders through a group of tightly-packed people gathered before it and pushes through the doors, flood of delicious smells bombarding him immediately. A small bell tinkles on the door handle as it closes, announcing his presence. The hostess looks up with wide blue eyes and locks onto Raph immediately. "Oh wow he's....." she catches herself, stiffening slightly as his gaze meets with hers. "Um, h-Hello, welcome to Mike's cafe..... I'm Mona." He steps forward, with a small smile, though it quickly falls back into a frown. She grabs a menu from the stack beside her and briefly scans the list of open tables. "Follow me." They walk in silence, Raph watching her every move closely. Finally, he caves. "You're a mutant....... I thought mutants couldn't work in restaurants." She laughs lightly, brushing a bit of stray hair from her face as she leads him to a table in the back. "You must be new here....... we just had some new mutant equality laws passed a couple weeks ago, so I jumped on the chance." She watches as he slides into the booth with a simple grunt of acknowledgment. But shes nothing if not persistent. "........So, what brings you here? We don't get many tourists." Raph rolls his eyes in annoyance, fixing her with a cold stare. "Family reunion." She nods, handing him the menu that had been tucked under her arm, fighting to keep the hurt out of her voice. "I see....... Well, good luck then." She turns to leave and Raph almost lets her..... almost. "....... wait." She casts a smug look over her shoulder. He sighs in defeat. ".... you wouldn't happen to know where a Donatello Hamato lives, would you?" Her mouth splits into a smile as she turns. "Hon, EVERYONE knows where he lives." Raph glares in annoyance, prickling up. "Do you maybe have an address or something, DOLL?" Now it was her turn to glare. "I've driven by once or twice but no, I don't stalk the guy......." She crosses her arms over her chest, eyes drifting over the turtles face. Raph sighs in exasperation and begins to scan the menu, hunger drawing his full attention. Mona feels a small stab of pity for him, realizing he'd probably had no luck with anyone else and was completely lost out there on his own. "But........I get off in an hour........ Why don't I just take you there?" Within the next hour Raph finds himself seated heavily in the passenger seat of the smallest car he'd ever seen, grunting at how low it was to the ground. He watches her come around the back and slide in, hands falling to rest on the wheel. ".......So what, you work part-time as a circus clown or something?" She cranks the car maliciously, shooting him a glare. "So what, you work part-time as a major jerk?" The radio blares with a girly pop song Mona backs out, and Raph can practically feel the small amount of tension he'd created. In an attempt to lighten the mood he mutters a "touché......" and shifts in the seat, legs pressing uncomfortably against the dashboard. They drive in silence, only occasionally broken by questions Mona had about Donnie and why Raph didn't know where he lived. The turtle stays rather vague and is careful not to disclose any personal information and before he knew it, they were parked outside of a massive iron gate. Raph shakes his head. "Leave it to Donnie to be the most cliché loser ever..... I've seen this in like 7 movies......" Mona giggles lightly, then quickly stops, watching as Raph's hand falters on the door handle. "..... everything okay?" The large turtle breaths a sigh, eyes focused on something unseen in the distance. "If this isn't one of my worst ideas yet...... I don't know what is." At this, he pops the handle and places one leg out in the grass. The air smells crisp and clear, and somewhere nearby birds chirp. He squares his shoulders, thanks Mona for the ride, and steps out into the next chapter of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys! Sorry again for not posting for a while.


End file.
